Cupid is a Pokémon
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Ash and Paul pursue a Luvdisc on Valentine's Day. What awaits for the two? Guess the ship.


Disclaimer: No ownage of Pokémon or Beyoncé.

Summary: Ash and Paul trail a Luvdisc on Valentine's Day. Who awaits at the end?

* * *

_**Cupid is a Pokémon

* * *

**_

The air was covered in pink. An endless sea of pink clouded the skies, absorbing the sun. A look on the calendar may have a reason for this phenomenon. February 14th was today. It was Valentine's Day. "In today's weather, it's picture perfect skies with a few clouds," a radio newsman lied...somewhat. "Of course, you may not be able to see the sun right away because of the annual Luvdisc Wave that flies over the world today. This is the day where the Luvdisc fly over the world to express love and fulfill request to find matches. Normally, you'd need to be on a lake where these heart-shaped Pokémon would appear to grant love to a couple, but on Valentine's Day, they go everywhere to aid those who seek love. For those who already are a couple, the sight of these Pokémon is enough of a warm feeling." Wonder if that meant love was everywhere, or only the Luvdisc?

* * *

**(Turn the lights on!)**

**Every night, I rush to my bed,  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes;  
I'm going out of my head,  
Lost in a fairy tale,  
Can you hold my hands and be my guide?**

**Clouds filled with stars cover your skies,  
And I hope it rains,  
You're the perfect lullaby;  
What kind of dream is this?**

**You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare,  
Either way, I don't wanna wake up from you; (Turn the lights on!)  
A sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare,  
Somebody pinch me,  
You're love's too good to be true; (Turn the lights on!)  
My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere;  
Baby, long as you're here,  
I'll be floating on air;  
You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare,  
Either way, I don't wanna wake from you. (Turn the lights on!)**

**I mention you when I say my prayers;  
I wrap you around with all of my thoughts,  
Boy, you're my temporary high;  
I wish that when I wake up, you're there,  
To wrap your arms around me for real,  
And tell me, you'll stay by my side.**

**Clouds filled with stars cover your skies,  
And I hope it rains,  
You're the perfect lullaby;  
What kind of dream is this?**

**You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare,  
Either way, I don't wanna wake up from you; (Turn the lights on!)  
A sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare,  
Somebody pinch me,  
You're love's too good to be true; (Turn the lights on!)  
My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere;  
Baby, long as you're here,  
I'll be floating on air;  
You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare,  
Either way, I don't wanna wake from you. (Turn the lights on!)**

**Tattoo your name across my heart,  
So that it will remain,  
Not even death makes us part;  
What kind of dream is this?**

**You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare,  
Either way, I don't wanna wake up from you; (Turn the lights on!)  
A sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare,  
Somebody pinch me,  
You're love's too good to be true; (Turn the lights on!)  
My guilty pleasure, I ain't going nowhere;  
Baby, long as you're here,  
I'll be floating on air;  
You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare,  
Either way, I don't wanna wake from you. (Turn the lights on!)**

**(Turn the lights off!)

* * *

**

Along a pathway through wooded roads, a raven-haired boy in a black vest watched the Luvdisc swarm pass over his head, admiring all that had passed above. Hundreds, thousands...tons of Luvdisc sailed high. The boy, carrying a pile of firewood, watched the airborne river of pink fly. "I totally forgot it was Valentine's Day today," he chuckled. "All those Luvdisc. From all I know, it's the best chance for Brock to find love." He hoped for someone else for a romantic time. Suddenly, one Luvdisc came out of the pinkish sky after eying the boy, flowing down to meet him. It cheered, circling around the boy. What was up with this? "What are you so excited about?" he wondered with a giggle. It chirped happily for something. Realizing the day, he had to bank on the fact that this Luvdisc wanted him to follow it. "Well, lead the way." The Luvdisc began to "swim" across the woods. However, it caught the attention of someone else. A scowling purple-haired boy in blue spotted the other boy, choosing to follow him.

"What the heck are you doing?" he scorned. The first boy turned, not liking who came to his view. "Why are you chasing a worthless Luvdisc, Ash? You know they're bad in battle." You sure?

"This is something. I didn't think you'd be interested in something I was doing, Paul." Paul grunted a sigh, disliking the tone.

"Answer the question. Besides, where's your Pikachu? You two are glued at the hip." A Pikachu was around?

"Back at camp, still sleeping. I was gathering kindle for Brock to use before they and Dawn got up." Paul had an idea and even bobbed a nod.

"You didn't want to battle on an empty stomach, right?" Ash huffed a laugh, realizing that Paul was right. You didn't want to let a growling beast of a belly become the command of battle. "So that Luvdisc wanted you to trail it and that this is Valentine's Day, it's found someone as worthless as you to match with, right?" Now it was Ash who took exception to the tone.

"And you know this, how?" he growled. Paul darted down his head a notch, going by his speaking.

"I'd like to see this person and observe her for myself. Besides, I don't see you as the Romeo-type." Paul didn't think Ash was a heartthrob? Neither did Ash.

"At least we can agree on that, sadly." Ash and Paul put aside whatever differences they had in between themselves and followed the Luvdisc. Although he didn't want Paul as company, probably out of squabbles amongst themselves, Ash had no choice. He did have a pretty interesting remark. "You know, this Luvdisc could've been for you. Ever think of that?" No, not at all. Paul froze his feet, thinking that maybe it was an admirer of his battling skills and that the Luvdisc found a match for him. What were the odds of that?

"If that was for me, I'd already toss it aside." _Way_ long odds. "Don't put me in the same position as you." For Ash, it was a pointless argument.

"Suit yourself." They continued when they saw someone tall in a white dress gown with fancy white slippers and her head disguised by a white parasol. Was this it? Was this who the Luvdisc had called Ash to see? Or was it for Paul? Neither boy felt like stepping up, thinking that this was a trick.

"Someone went Lolita for you." Lolita? Ash tried to swallow his pride, unsure if he should see or not know who this was. It was a rather fancy dress for such a day as today, Valentine's Day. The Luvdisc urged Ash to come. Ash was sweating bullets, very nervous of who it could be. He walked up. The Luvdisc allowed the acquaintance to be informed about who was here. Suddenly, there were laughs bellowing from in front. A black hot-air balloon with a broken heart logo emerged. In the basket as it emerged, two adults in white uniforms with red "R's" on each and a white cat with a gold oval coin gazed at the three. The female had blood red hair in a wavy style while the male had a basic boy's style hair with blue hair.

"It's Valentine's Day, but don't expect any love from us," she snickered.

"It's all aboard the break-up bus," he added.

"But first comes Pikachu," the cat ordered...before realizing that Pikachu was nowhere to be found. There was a problem. "Uh, Jessie? James?" The humans eyed Ash with Paul, not Pikachu as they had predicted.

"Wait a sec," Jessie noticed. "I know he always Pikachu with him, right? So, what's the occasion?" It's asleep. James was able to see the mysterious date for Ash...or was that for Paul?

"You know it's Valentine's Day," he reminded. "We can't just grab a Luvdisc and bring it to the boss, considering that they're not as rare as environmentalists thought." Right, right, what next? Paul began to dig for something to rid the three.

"How annoying," he scowled. That's when the figure thrust an arm out, telling the boys that she had it under control.

"My darling James, I finally found you," she cheered in a sultry southern accent. The three in the basket and Ash freaked a bit.

"I-I-I-It can't be!" James shrieked.

"Jessibelle!" Ash realized. "What a way to find out!" The woman lowered her parasol and revealed the same blood red hair, only it was dressed in swirling pigtails with bows to hold in place.

"Now, you can come home with me and not with that stank you call a partner," she wished.

"Over my lifeless corpse!" James shouted while struggling with Jessie and the cat to escape. He pulled the lever, gassing the burner and inflating the balloon beyond the fabric's stability. The three fought frantically when he kicked the cat up, the coin shredding the fabric. The cat grasped the balloon and watched Paul simply walk off, bored of the comedy. The hole became a rocket, zipping the three far away and into the streaming river of Luvdisc.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they yelled out in unison. Well, it seemed there was no need for action. Jessibelle watched, tearing up about James's departure.

"Wait, don't go!" she bellowed to the beyonds. It was sad. "What about the inheritance?" She jumped off and made pursuit. In other words, Jessibelle may not have been who the Luvdisc chose.

"That's not the one, is it?" he questioned. Luvdisc was a bit baffled. Was it the dress? The location? Maybe it _wasn't_ for Ash after all.

"So the bait-and-switch worked like a charm," a younger woman, no southern accent noticed, snickered. Ash and Luvdisc spun to see the same thing that Jessibelle wore, only this one was much shorter, around Ash's height. Who could this be? Ash recognized the voice in a snap.

"Anabel?" The new girl rose her parasol, revealing a lilac-haired girl and matching eyes. Luvdisc got excited, beaming to the new girl. So this was who the Luvdisc had urged Ash to chase down. "What's up? How come you're not watching the Battle Tower?" She had to have reasons, right?

"Well, no one challenging the Battle Frontier is anywhere close to my place, and Lucy offered a suggestion to check out Sinnoh for a bit. On a side note, it's my birthday, today." Oh, she's blessed. Having a birthday on a holiday would make those special people even more special.

"Oh, well Happy Birthday." Nice gesture, Ash. Anabel huffed a good chuckle.

"So what I did is feed a Luvdisc and gave her my thoughts. And since she brought you here, she accomplished her mission." So it did.

"Anabel...I-I don't quite understand..." Anabel walked up to Ash, grabbing his hand and placing in her chest while closing her eyes. Heartbeats. Ash felt Anabel's heartbeat and started to hear it as well.

"Can you feel it? Can you understand what my heart desires?" Ash was feeling the heart and placed his other hand on his chest. More heartbeats. That's when he noticed something fascinating. Both of their hearts were beating in simultaneous rhythm. Synchronized heartbeats.

"Not just your heart. My heart's feeling the same thing." Anabel peeked to see that other hand on his chest, smirking. "I think I'm beginning to get it. Our hearts want each other."

"You do get it." Ash figured that Anabel wanted him, only realizing that he started to have feelings for her too. "Could you...could you grant my birthday wish and be my Valentine?" Ash gave it a second to think before...he locked lips on hers. Anabel felt the comforting warmth of his lips and latched her arms around his head, not wanting to let go. The Luvdisc was eating up the scene. Even when both lips separated, they continued to smile on each other.

"Does that count as an answer?" Anabel giggled, aroused with that remark. Suddenly, a wave of Luvdisc swarmed in and clipped the lovebirds in the legs, knocking them onto a makeshift magic pink carpet. The wave flew up to the sky with their two heartthrob passengers on a maiden voyage along the Luvdisc Airlines, much to the enjoyment of the two. The bunch kept to the air as the day passed by. Ash and Anabel saw everything from above on the Luvdisc. This was a Valentine's/birthday for Anabel to remember. Ash kinda wished his Pikachu would have been with him to enjoy the moment together. That's when Ash had a question that he believed Anabel would know about. "Say, Anabel?" Anabel stirred from her comforting rest on Ash's chest. "What is it about me that you like? Not that I'm being stupid, I'm just curious." You sure of it being stupid? Anabel knew what to say in stride.

"Much like I can understand a Pokémon's emotions mentally, you understand them physically. Either way, we make friends with Pokémon, even if they belong to others or they're wild." That's why? Humbled, Ash made sense of Anabel's explanation. One of mind and one of body. Anabel and Ash had to be having the sweetest dream they could have together...while awake. Ash could be wondering why Paul chose to join him if only temporarily or wonder about Jessibelle and that switch she and Anabel pulled on Team Rocket...but right now, there was one thing his mind was on: Anabel. Soon the Luvdisc would sent them back and head to their homes but for right now, they didn't mind allowing these two on the ride of their lives.

* * *

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


End file.
